


Escape

by Edge_Daddy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_Daddy/pseuds/Edge_Daddy
Summary: A drabble written for my current RP server





	Escape

Gabriel runs, blood spattered across his face, his chest and up his arms. His poorly kept nails surely have chunks of flesh under them. 

 

Fight had won at first. Now it was flights turn. 

 

It was unsafe. Unsafe to stop. He was unwilling to go back there. To the pain and the torture and the loneliness. He would kill anyone who tried to stop him, but so far there were none. 

 

He ran like an animal, hunched forward, both hands and feel propelling him forward.  His pulse thudded in his throat, his head. Blood and adrenaline rushing through him, his heart pounding in his chest. 

 

Cover was ahead. A thick forest. It would help, but he knew they would search here. It only made sense, but perhaps he could spare a few moments to catch his breath.  Although no doubt they'd be mobilising and hunting for him soon.

 

He knew he'd taken damage and he needed to rest for it to heal, but that could wait. The adrenaline would keep him going for a while yet. 

 

The metallic, irony taste of blood still lingered on his lips and across his tongue. He'd bitten where he could. Caught them off guard. It wasn't ever enough to be fatal, but it was enough to confuse and frighten.

 

He rushed through the trees, ducking low branches and long grasses that whipped at his face and body, clad in dreary grey material. Cotton, probably. 

 

The distant thudding of a chopper caught his attention and he stopped, pressing his back to a thick tree trunk to listen, ears atop his head twisting around. The only sound aside from his breathing and the general sounds of nature was that distant sound, a faint light in the distance moving closer.

 

They were coming. He had to run. Or hide. He couldn't outrun a chopper and there was no doubt there'd be men on foot or hoverbike coming soon. He didn't know the area, so the best idea was to climb. Climb and try to move through the trees, hopefully, hide in the thick foliage enough for the spotlight to miss him. 

 

And hope the men below were too dumb to cast their lights upward.  So, climb he did, using knots and branches, stubs where branches were. Once he was high enough, he made his way across thick branches higher up, slowly, carefully, testing his weight on each crossing. 

 

There was finally enough foliage here, lights both above and below growing closer with the hum of hoverbikes echoing through the trees. He buried himself in amongst the leaves and pressed a hand over his mouth to try and slow and quiet his breathing. Lights flashed through the trees below and overhead, the chopper moving faster, the hum of the bikes getting louder.

 

They passed under him, trailed by men on foot who checked the low places. Hollows in logs, trunks and thick bushes. Thankfully, none looked up. So many people never searched above their eye-line and he was grateful for that. 

 

Once the people were gone and things had been silent for a good while, he climbed down to the ground, paused, and continued on his blind run. Going back was no good and they'd probably sweep the whole area, so he followed in the direction they'd gone and hoped they didn't suddenly double back. 

 

He would stay in the trees, in safety, at least until he spotted another way out. Preferably a vehicle where he could smuggle himself. Hitchhiking like this was stupid. So stupid. So he'd have to stay out of sight.

Gabriel was never going back there. No one would make him. Nothing.

Talon could go to Hell.

 

 


End file.
